


You oughta-gotta have fun!

by Anonymous



Category: Candy Land (Board Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, M/M, My First Smut, OK maybe a little plot but not really, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, Well for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mr. Mint blows Lord Licorice the fic
Relationships: Lord Licorice/Mr Mint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	You oughta-gotta have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut and it's for this
> 
> it's midnight, i got bored, wanted a laugh, and two people encouraged it (though i dont think they expected this lol)
> 
> enjoy! :)

Mr. Mint stumbled forward onto his knees as the Licorice Bites shoved him forward. The landing was harsh, as his hands had been tightly bound behind him by licorice ropes. He shot them a quick glare before turning his attention to the man sat on the throne in front of him. 

“Mr. Mint.” A deep voice greeted. “My Licorice Bites tell me they caught you trespassing through my Lagoon. Why is that?”

“Lord Licorice,” Mr. Mint began sternly. “I’ve come to see you. I know it’s you who has been harassing the Snow Beavers and I’d like for you to stop.”

“It’s sweet of you to come to pay me a visit, but I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.” Lord Licorice cocked his head to the side, feigning innocence. Of course, he was not the least bit innocent, having sent the Licorice Bites to mess with the Snow Beavers. The only thing he was not aware of nor cared to know was how they did so as long it was mildly annoying at most, but that did not matter. What mattered is that Lord Licorice knew it was only a matter of time before a certain someone got fed up and came knocking at his castle’s door.

“I believe you do know, I caught your Licorice Bites leaving the Peppermint Forest. Not to mention, a few candy canes today were tightly wrapped in licorice!” 

“Alright, say I had been behind it,” Lord Licorice lightly tapped at the steps in front of his throne with his staff, then brought it up to flick Mr. Mint’s hat off his head. “How did you plan to stop me, exactly? You aren’t in the best situation.” He motioned his staff to gesture towards Mr. Mint’s bound hands. 

Mr. Mint’s rosy cheeks flushed deeper in embarrassment as he glanced away. He didn’t think that far ahead, actually. Once he finally spotted the Licorice Bites and saw the state the candy canes were left in, he immediately rushed into action. He gave a tug at his restraints, testing to see if he could get them undone, but they were more solid than you’d expect to his displeasure. The only thing he could do now was come up with something quick and hope for the best. 

“Well, I thought maybe… We could come to an agreement of sorts?” 

Shuffling on his throne to rest a cheek against his hand, Lord Licorice stared down at the man in front of him with slight interest. 

“You mean like a deal? You know, I’d agree if you just handed over the Peppermint Forest.”

“No, I would never!” Mr. Mint spat. “The forest stays out of it. Is there nothing else?”

Lord Licorice hummed in thought, sitting up to stroke his facial hair with the hand instead. “Weeeell, there is one thing, I suppose.” He paused and leaned forward, using his staff to gently stroke under Mr. Mint’s chin. “Come closer.”

He carefully scooted up the steps and locked eyes with the licorice man, determined to protect the Peppermint Forest at any cost. Lord Licorice could only smirk down at him before he gripped onto the minty fellow before him’s hair to push his face against his groin. Mr. Mint made a slight squeak of surprise at the action and shifted his stare down to eye the man’s crotch.

Spotting a tent already forming in Lord Licroice’s trousers, Mr. Mint giggled. 

“Is that a peppermint in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?”

Lord Licorice rolled his eyes and pressed Mr. Mint further. In response, Mr. Mint nuzzled into his bulge, coaxing a sigh from the other. Mr. Mint smiled up at Lord Licorice then began placing open mouthed kisses and tiny suckles along his clothed length.

Impatient, Lord Licorice pulled him back to undo his pants and slipped his member from the slot of his boxers. He tapped his dick against Mr. Mint’s lips, who immediately gave a few kitten licks to the tip before taking more of it into his mouth. Lord Licorice hissed at the combined feeling of warmth and a minty sting surrounding his dick, which tasted like salted licorice, yet somewhat sweet.

“You’re going along with this quite easily,” Lord Licorice tightened his grip and thrust deeper into Mr. Mint’s mouth, earning himself a gag as he reached into his throat. “Perhaps, you have a crush on me?”

Ignoring the comment, Mr. Mint opened his jaw more to accommodate for the length that is now poking his tonsils and did his best to pleasure the rest with his tongue. When more thrusts followed, he felt tears prick at his eyes as he tried to hold back his gag reflex. 

The whole ordeal didn’t last for much longer before Lord Licorice shot his load down Mr. Mint’s throat. Lord Licorice loosened his grip and Mr. Mint pulled back coughing, bitter cum leaking out his mouth in the process.

“So,” Mr. Mint began, voice raspy from earlier events. “You’ll leave the Peppermint Forest alone now?”

“I’ll leave the Snow Beavers alone, for now, yes. However, I will make no such promises for the Peppermint Forest as a whole, especially when it earns me such a nice treat, it seems. Anyway, that was fun, off you go now.” 

Before Mr. Mint could respond, the Licorice Bites returned to drag him away and out of the castle.


End file.
